A conventional universal joint normally comprises a pair of one piece yokes having a cylindrical bearing journal press-fitted or otherwise suitably secured into each arm thereof. The assembly of such a construction requires special tooling and is made difficult since the journal cross must be prepositioned prior to installation of the bearing journals. Such problem has been somewhat alleviated by the advent of universal joints utilizing an end cap for releasably attaching each such bearing journal to a support arm of a yoke assembly. However, the premachined yoke assemblies and end caps are normally mis-matched and do not draw tightly together, giving rise to torque transmission problems.